


Everybody Wins

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "How about s4 fic where Kate goes into heat and Peter fucks her against the sewer wall? Knots her up tight and does filthiness in her ears even as she writes and moans and hatesbhow much she needs to be filled, needs to be bred like the bitch in heat she is"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wins

It was supposed to be just another meeting. Another meeting about how Peter could help her get what she wanted, how they could _both_ get what they wanted. But Kate didn't want to go. She'd woken up in the middle of the night, skin clammy, and her body aching, and no matter how many times Kate had got herself off, nothing worked. She wasn't stupid though - she knew exactly what was causing it, and she refused to be weak, and give into it - she wasn't some wanton slut, after all, and a heat was no big deal. She'd been through worse in her life - depriving herself from sex would be a piece of cake.

"You're late." Came Peter's slick voice as she entered the sewer, convinced that the putrid smells would be enough to hide any scents she might be giving up. "And there was me thinking that you'd chickened out."

"We had a deal, remember? You get what you want, I get what I want, then I never have to see you again." Kate snarled, her claws extending. Peter said nothing for a few moments, just paced back and forth, and Kate rolled her eyes - why couldn't he just get to the point, so she could get out of here?

"Well? Spit it out, I have better things to be doing than standing here with the human torch." She snapped, raising her eyebrows at him as he turned to watch her, carefully. Still he said nothing, but at last a smile broke out across his face, and he began to laugh.

"Oh this? This is just... perfect. Almost too perfect." He chuckled, taking a step closer to her. "Something you want to tell me, Kittycat?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kate replied, pushing him back, but his breath on her face had already made her face flush. She felt her core ache even more, and she clenched her fists to resist writhing. "If you've got nothing to add to our plan, then I'm leaving."

"You won't leave, Kate, not when I'm the only one that can give you what you need." Kate moved to attack him, her claws moving to slash at his face, but even quicker than her Peter grabbed her wrists, crossing them over her head, and pinning her to the sewer wall. A grunt mixed with a whine left Kate's mouth, and she wanted to bite down on her tongue to prevent herself making any more noise.

"I can get my boys down here to fuck your ass if you're that desperate to get laid." Kate muttered, looking away, but Peter rolled his eyes.

"I've spent my entire life going into heats. You? This must be... the second? Third time maybe? You're handling it so poorly, it can't be any more times than that." Peter spread his legs, resting them either side of Kate's, and he laughed again as she whimpered.

"Let. Go."

"You can't manage it on your own, little bitch. You need to be filled, to be _knotted_ , and I don't see any other creatures in this town willing to do that for you right now." Kate gritted her teeth, refusing to say anything, but the pheremones pouring off of her told him everything he needed to know. Lifting a hand, he slid it beneath her leather jacket, pinching a nipple over her clothes, and watching as Kate's back arched beautifully away from the wall, and into Peter. Tears of frustration and anger were in the woman's eyes now, and he pinched again, laughing as she came from that alone, shoving his hand inside her pants now to cup her sex. To feel her heat, and wetness, and Kate let out a sob. It wasn't enough, and he knew it.

"This. Once. This fucking once and that is all." She snapped, trying to pull against the hand holding her, but Peter still refused to let her go. Instead, he took the initiative to begin unzipping her pants, pulling them down until they were pooled around her ankles, her underwear ripped away from her body suddenly. Letting go of her hands, he slapped her ass hard, and spun her around.

"You think I'm going to fuck you before you've even begged for it? After everything we've been through together? This is like birthday and christmas all in one for me." Peter grunted, pulling his own pants down. The build up had been enough that he was erect already, his cock throbbing to press into the bitch before him.

"Fuck me, Peter! Fucking do it!" Kate snapped, turning her head to glare at him, already shifted, angry at Peter for doing this to her. Angry at her body betraying her this much. Without warning, Peter shoved his cock into Kate's unprotected pussy, and begun fucking her, hard. shoving her entire body against the wall, Peter allowed his claws to extend, gripping tight onto Kate's hips, piercing the skin, the scent of blood enough to turn them both on, Kate throwing her head back in exstacy. 

"You always thought you were... so special, didn't you Katey? Too good for a wolf.... When a wolf is exactly what a dirty bitch like you needs." Peter snarled against her ear, nipping it as Kate cried out. The only response she could give was a moan, and Peter continued his hard, fast thrusts. "Even before you changed, I bet you dreamt of this... Being taken. Being fucked so full... Being knotted by a big wolf cock..."

"Shut up....!" Kate groaned, shame flooding her, but she was being held too hard against the wall to attack. Peter laughed, and holding onto her tightly, he pushed her body to the ground, Kate spluttering as he mouth filled with water from the sewer.

"That's right... Down in the filth is much more suited for you." Peter grunted, feeling his knot beginning to expand, and without a warning, he started forcing it inside Kate's body. Holding her arms down, Peter made sure to cover her whole body with his, and as his knot finally pushed into her pussy, he snapped his head back in relief.

"STOP IT!" She yelled, feeling his come pulsing inside her body, and Peter leant into her ear, nipping it hard.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? To think you were in control? And not just a dumb slut being filled with my seed... Letting it plant in you... It's what your little pussy wanted, isn't it? What your scent was crying out for from the moment you came to meet me." Kate groaned, reaching her own orgasm, one that Peter prolonged by thrusting into her a little bit more, ensuring her clit rubbed against the floor beneath them.

As his knot shrunk, Peter pulled back and pulled his pants back up, clearing his throat, and brushing himself down.

"I think it goes without saying that no one finds out about this." He said, authoritatively, as Kate began pulling herself to her feet, refusing to look at him. "After all, I have a reputation to uphold. Next time? Don't come crying to me."


End file.
